


like animals

by polariis



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adult/Minor, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sex, Fat Bastard - Freeform, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Underage Sex, ok a lot of cringy hentai dialogue, some mildly transphobic stuff but it’s like VERY minor, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polariis/pseuds/polariis
Summary: The Phantom Thieves need money, and quickly.Luckily, Akira’s a sexually repressed virgin and good at coming up with ways to get cash.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	like animals

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been getting super obsessed with persona lately. anyways, i saw the unused sprites for akira and he was VERY cute so of course i just had to act on my horny impulse. 
> 
> personally i like shuake, but... i just didn’t feel like writing them lol, so take this instead.

Kurusu Akira is definitely the kind of person that should be considered sexually repressed. 

Not that it’s his fault. Really. He’s a high school student, he has to study practically all the time! Combine that with his multiple other jobs, being a Phantom Thief, and just being too anxious to act on his own impulses... Yeah, he doesn’t see much action. Thanks to having to sleep in the same room as a fucking talking cat, he doesn’t have a huge window of opportunity to even masturbate. 

Still, even to that end, he knows what he likes. After a couple visits to a popular porn website, he has uncovered a few of the mysteries regarding his own sexuality. They are: 

  1. Men or women, he’d go for either (not that it makes a huge difference when he can’t get ANYONE). 
  2. He would definitely prefer to be on the receiving end. The first time he saw a dick, even if it was only through his tiny phone screen, he was practically drooling. 
  3. He may have a thing for rough sex with strangers.



At least he knows what he wants. Well, maybe that’s more of a bad thing when he can’t even get what he wants. Still, even if he is a virgin who desperately does not want to be, life goes on. He has other things to focus on, like Phantom Thievery. 

—- 

“We’re running low on funds for our supplies,” Makoto announced. 

The group had gathered for another meeting. Everyone, for the most part, seemed disinterested. Most of them were occupying themselves with something else, a phone or a fidget or just staring off into space. 

“What do you want us to do? Work minimum wage? It’s not like that’ll be enough to cover everything,” Ryuji complained, running his fingers through his electric blond hair. 

“Well..! Does anyone else have any ideas?” Makoto sputtered. “As it is, we’re not gonna have good enough gear to keep fighting the shadows deeper down in Mementos.” 

“That seems to be our only option, however,” Yusuke sighed, his dark eyes piercing. “It’s the only way we can make the amount of money we will need in our limited time frame.” 

The other members of the group start shooting off ideas, wild accusations, and shy suggestions before the combined chaos starts to morph into a heated argument. Akira observes quietly, his hands folded neatly in his lap. Even with working multiple jobs, it seems they still don’t have the money they need. Could it have been because he messed up too often? Still, it wasn’t easy to remember all the orders at the beef bowl shop, or the perfect flower combinations at the florist’s... 

A brilliant idea came to him in a flash. As if some perverted demon from the depths of hell planted a seed of sin in his own brain. 

_ A flashback, to a porn video he’d watched in the bathroom with his headphones in and fingers shaking. A recording of a college boy getting paid by strangers to have sex. Not just vanilla shit, either - a dicking down hard enough to make him cry. Akira specifically remembers biting down hard on his shirt as he came, so as to not alert Morgana upstairs to just what he was up to.  _

Oh, it was a terrible idea, but so, so good... 

“I’ll handle the money,” Akira blurted out. Everyone went silent, their piercing gazes fished on him. He felt a droplet of nervous sweat begin to form. 

“How? You’re already working too much as it is, y’know! Anymore and you’re gonna burn yourself out!” Futaba commented, munching down a box of Pocky sticks. 

“Please, don’t worry about it. I... have an idea.” 

“Which is?” Makoto prodded. 

“I’d rather not say,” he laughed nervously. “Anyways, please don’t concern yourselves. I’ll take care of it, so... Meeting adjourned.” 

Makoto looked at him rather reluctantly, but seemed to let up. The room cleared and everyone exited, chatter fading in the background as they left. 

He breathed a sigh of relief, squeezing his legs together tightly as he stared at his lap. 

He was really doing this.... 

Well. No use backing out now, right? 

—- 

Akira stared blankly at his phone, waiting for a message from the man he was meeting to announce his arrival. 

He’d already installed the app needed to execute his plan. Namely, a dating app - perhaps that wasn’t the appropriate term for it. He wasn’t looking for a date, after all. 

Nope. His brilliant plan was simply to pretend he was an adult and get paid to pretend he was dating whatever ugly bastard was desperate enough to call upon his services. 

It was almost certainly illegal, but who cared? So was being a Phantom Thief, and he hadn’t been caught for that yet. He could probably go on a couple dates with some creepy old guys without getting noticed. 

So, he’d been messaged by someone by the name of Daisuke Ikari. Judging from his profile, he was 30 years old. No photo had been uploaded, but if he was good looking, he probably wouldn’t be creeping on teenage boys. At least he could pay up. Maybe if Akira was lucky, he’d throw in a bonus. He was already charging a pretty high price, so he should only have to go on a couple dates anyways before he got enough money for the Thieves. 

That is, if his “date” ever showed up. 

Akira eyed a couple of cops chatting casually near the entrance of the underground walkway, barely paying attention to the area they were supposed to be patrolling. Maybe I shouldn’t have worn my Shujin uniform, he pondered anxiously. Still, Ikari-san had mentioned he’d pay double for him to wear a school uniform. 

A gruff, slimy voice behind him interrupted his thoughts. “Ah, Aki-chan?” 

He turned around to face Ikari. He was met with a man of very large stature - taller than Akira, even, who was already above average. A large gut stuck out from the man’s portly belly, creating a crease in his dark business suit. His face was round and flushed red, lined with a slight stubble and droplets of sweat. 

_ Wow. I kind of expected it, but... This guy’s pretty gross.  _

Akira plastered a fake smile across his face, politely nodding. “And you must be Ikari-san! Hi, so nice to meet you~!” 

“S-shall we go to the diner?” the man sputtered nervously. His hands were constantly fidgeting, tugging his jacket down as if he was trying to hide his stoutness. 

“Ah, of course. Let’s go! Tell me about yourself on the way there, Ikari-san...” 

—- 

Several hours of forced conversation and smiling later, Akira and Daisuke both exited the diner. 

“Well, that was a fun time,” Akira lied, “but I think I’ll be going now.” 

“H-huh? What do you mean you’re going?” Ikari spat, sweat still running down his face in rivulets. It had been like that the whole time they were together. Was it even normal for a human being to sweat this much? 

“Ikari-san, we went on our date. So please, won’t you pay me now?” Akira retorted. His voice was still sickly sweet as honey, but his eyes were coldly fixed onto the man before him. 

“N...No!” 

“Huh?” 

Akira’s sharp gaze turned into a murderous glare, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. “What do you mean no?” he hissed, walking slowly towards Ikari. “We had an agreement, you know! If you don’t pay me, I’ll report you to the website! What then, huh? You think you can hold off on me? Now hand over the money,” he sneered. 

Ikari squeaked, guarding his face with his arms. “W-well what about you?!” he cried. He sounded a little like he was about to burst into tears - probably to be expected from the measly coward like him. 

“...Huh?” Akira snapped, planting his hands on his hips. “What do you mean, what about me?” 

“I could report you to the website too, y-you know?! Minors aren’t allowed on there, then you’ll be in trouble with the cops!” The man’s stuttering seemed to fade from his voice, suddenly becoming confident and rising in volume. 

_ How did he find out..?!  _

Akira paused, taken aback by the sheer audacity of the man. First he was withholding the money, and now he was trying to blackmail Akira? Unbelievable! If only he could change his heart without having to enter the Metaverse, then he wouldn’t be having the problem right now... Still, he needed to figure something out fast, or he’d be in big trouble with the cops. If they decided to investigate his phone, they’d probably discover he was a Phantom Thief, too... He couldn’t deal with that. He was trying to help his team, and now he was ending up a burden to them... 

“Fine,” Akira sighed, defeatedly. “I won’t report you to the website, so please don’t turn me in to the cops... Now, excuse me. I’ll be going now.” He did a turn on his heels, beginning to walk down the street and away from Daisuke. 

“Wait.” 

“What?” he hissed impatiently, whipping around and glaring at the gross man before him. 

“I’m not satisfied with this arrangement.” 

Akira’s blood ran cold at the simple statement. He pursed his lips, staring for a couple beats before sighing. “Do you want me to pay you back for dinner? Give me a few days, I’ll get my paycheck soon and then I’ll send it to you.” 

“That’s not what I meant,” the pudgy man murmured huskily. “You’re going to have to do better than that if you want me to let you go, Aki-chan. I’m afraid I’m not satisfied with money alone.” Daisuke slowly approaching Akira, who was clutching his hands to his chest nervously. 

“So... what are you saying?” Akira was frozen in place. 

Ikari walked behind the teenager, his breath hot on Akira’s neck. “I mean, you’re a smart little boy, right? I think you can figure it out,” he responded. A large, grubby hand reached out to grope his thigh, slowly moving up to grab a handful of his ass. 

“What’s your decision, Aki-chan?” 

He sighed. 

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I...” 

—- 

As soon as they arrived at the man’s apartment after a short train ride filled with groping and quiet whimpers, Akira collided roughly with the wall. He grunted in pain, barely given a moment to catch his breath before the man’s lips caught his. 

_He’s using so much tongue... is this normal..? I’ve never kissed anyone before. I can’t believe my first kiss is with this gross old guy!_

Ikari’s tongue wormed around in his mouth, his hands groping and palming at Akira’s slim body. The raven-haired teen’s face became hot, feeling his body flush from a combination of shame and arousal. Ikari seemed to be aware of Akira’s growing lust, caging him in against the wall like a beast trapping its prey. 

“Aki-chan, are you really getting turned on by an old man like me..? How lewd of you. I knew you were a slut since you were already offering to go on dates with men just for money, but I didn’t think you were this shameless,” Ikari chuckled, breaking their kiss. 

“N-not a slut,” Akira whimpered, barely able to speak from his embarrassment. He turned away from the other man, desperately trying to ignore the growing heat in his chest. 

“Lying is bad, Aki-chan. I’ll let it slide since you’re blushing so cutely.” Ikari began to attack his neck with kisses and sucking. 

Akira, practically in a trance, panted as he began spacing out before snapping to realization. “H-hey, stop! Don’t leave marks!” In the back of his head, he dumbly wondered how he was supposed to explain it to Sojiro or his friends. They probably weren’t virgins like him, so they’d be able to figure it out quickly, right? 

“I said don’t leave mmm - ah - ohhh, stop..! Don’t touch me down there..!” he uselessly whined, Ikari’s thick fingers prodding at his virginal rim. They lightly circled it, brushing teasingly against the skin before one quickly plunged in. 

Akira squeaked in surprise, before falling limp against Ikari’s chest - for just one finger, it was way too big! It was already too uncomfortable down there. What was he supposed to do about Ikari’s dick, then?! Oh God, could you die from getting fucked into shock? Maybe he’d seen a porno about something like that somewhere...

_ Okay, don’t panic, Akira... you know, surely someone like him who spends his money on a fake boyfriend has a small dick, right?  _

Yes, of course. And even if he’d never given a blowjob before, Ikari’s dick was probably so pathetically tiny he’d be able to fit it in his mouth, and then he could go home. He felt relief begin to flood his body, almost sighing contentedly before he felt himself being placed on his back. Blinking back to reality, he realized Ikari had moved him from the wall onto his bed. 

“Don’t space out on me, okay, Aki-chan? I want you to really feel it when I fuck you.” 

“You..! I don’t want any ass stuff! It’s a blowjob or nothing, so don’t expect me to bend over for you.” 

Ikari sighed, as if he was a tired mother talking to her unruly toddler. 

“Aki-chan, you understand your position right now, right? I could walk out right now and go to the police station. I’m a pretty respected lawyer, you know, so it’s my word against yours.” 

An image flashed across Akira’s mind - on Ikari’s profile, it had mentioned in his biography that he was a lawyer. Damn, he should have been more careful about choosing who to go out with! If he wasn’t careful, he might have gone with some corporate big-wig and gotten himself kidnapped and sold off. Not that it mattered now, anyways. After today, he’d definitely never be able to use the website again. In fact, Ikari might decide to report him even if he did fulfill his demand. 

“I’m a virgin, so you can’t do it! I can’t have my first time with some guy I don’t even know-!” he stuttered helplessly, clutching his uniform jacket. 

Ikari’s eyes seemed to darken at his response. He didn’t look deterred at all - in fact, he seemed even hungrier now. It was as if his gaze could devour Akira whole. 

“Are you worried it won’t feel good? Don’t worry about that. It’s... well, you’ll see why in a moment.” The man’s hands moved to his own jacket, dress shirt, and tie, unbuttoning and removing all the various articles of clothing. Almost in slow motion, his hands went to his pants, undoing the leather belt and tugging down the zipper. 

_ He’s already hard...  _

Ikari slowly pulled his white boxers down, and it popped out. 

_ No... No way...  _

Akira felt saliva begin to accumulate in his mouth, threatening to spill. His eyes were fixed intently on the marvel before him - he was astounded. The sheer size, the girth was beyond anything he’d ever witnessed. Every single dick he’d ever seen, real or just in his videos; they paled in comparison to Ikari’s member. It was intimidating - just as large and thick as its owner. 

_ It’s so big..! I can’t fit that in my ass!  _

Wordlessly, Daisuke approaching Akira, still perched on the bed. The teen had been with his back pressed against the bed frame, trying to keep as far away from Ikari as he possibly could - however, he seemed curious. The dark-haired boy pushed himself up on his hands and knees, crawling to the older man kneeling before him. 

The musk was overwhelming his senses - it was practically drawing Akira towards it, like catnip luring a feline. When he was this close to it, it was so strong, it was like it could permeate the entire room. 

Ikari’s large hand planted itself in Akira’s dark curls, pulling his head forward and rubbing his large member against the boy’s cheek. The student’s eyes were so fixed on it, it was as if a spell had been cast on him. Ikari swore he could see hearts in his eyes. 

“I see you’ve changed your mind a bit... It’s okay, you can touch it, sweetheart.” 

“Uh huh,” Akira panted softly, his hands clumsily working around it. He ran his slim fingers up and down and across the head, memorizing all of its crevices and veins. At least it seemed pretty clean. “Ikari-san... Um... Let’s just get this over with, please.”

_ I can’t let myself fall victim to his charms! Or his huge dick... If I just hold out, he’ll let me go, so I can at least do this to help my team.  _

“Oh? That’s very eager of you, Aki-chan. Well, fine. Just let me prepare first.” 

Akira nodded quietly, removing his uniform pants. However, Ikari stopped him before he could take them off completely. 

“Leave the outfit on, okay? I like how it looks on your body...” 

At this point, any more refusal or struggle might warrant Ikari reporting him. He decides to quietly accept it, rolling onto his stomach. He glances silently over his shoulder, watching as Ikari smears his large girth with a clear substance. He’s watched this in one of his videos before... It’s got to be some kind of lube or lotion. Whatever it is, Akira has to worry if it’ll be enough to ease Ikari’s entry. Well, given the size, it should at least make it less painful. 

“I’m going in now, okay?” 

“R-right.” 

Ikari’s hands spread his cheeks, leaving him feeling exposed. He tries to ignore the feeling of humiliation - luckily, he’s distracted from it fairly quickly, since the head of the man’s large cock begins to poke at his entrance. 

“Ikari-san... Wait, I’m not so sure about this anymo—“ 

He was cut off as Daisuke promptly shoved himself inside. 

His entire body jolted in shock. It breached his insides, stretching and reshaping him. It had looked unbelievably massive, so naturally, it felt the same way once it entered. Still, it wasn’t painful - rather, it felt like scratching an intense itch that he was unable to reach. He feels himself melt, falling limp against the bed. 

“Ooh, as expected of a virgin, you’re nice and tight down here, Aki-chan. You have quite a nice pussy.” 

“M-my...pussy...” he murmured dumbly, wishing desperately to himself that Ikari would move. “But I don’t have a pussy...” 

“That can’t be true, since it’s so sweet and fuckable. Don’t worry, I’ll use it like one, so that you can become my cocksleeve.” 

And then, he began thrusting. 

Akira practically shrieked, feeling himself becoming empty and being filled with Ikari’s massive cock over and over in quick succession. The man moved with such inhuman speed and power, Akira briefly wondered if he had an accessory equipped to give him unlimited stamina. The repeated penetration rubbed against his prostate, too - his mind became clouded over with intense pleasure. 

Ikari’s hands wandered underneath his white turtleneck, groping at his pectorals. His nimble fingers brushed lightly over his nipples, toying with and pinching the peachy pink nubs. Akira jolted, a new sensation being added overwhelming him. 

“Nhoo... Don’t touch me there, it’s too goooood...” he whined, his voice high-pitched and slurred. 

“Your nipples feel good too? As expected of such a shameless whore... Well, I like that about you, Aki-chan!” Ikari grunted, seemingly from exertion. “Your entire body seems to be working against you. I guess it knows what you really want.” 

“Ikari-san, but I don’t waaaant this!” Akira squealed, the man’s hands still relentlessly prodding at his chest and his dick hammering into his ass. 

“Still fighting me... Then let me change your mind...” 

“H-hey, what—“ 

Ikari gripped Akira’s wide hips before twisting him around so that he was on his back. Now that he could see the older man’s face, he felt his bottomless lust expand - it was like observing the face of both his predator and the person who loved him most in the entire world. An indecipherable combination of yearning and hunger; Ikari was hungering... For him? He looked like he might destroy Akira. 

“Hold on, tight, okay?” 

The raven-haired boy swallowed nervously. 

He began to jackhammer into Akira’s prostate, his arousal being released unstintedly. Wave upon wave of endless pleasure was sent crashing down on Akira, frying his brain and sending him into a hysterical state. He let out cries and whimpers unabashedly, feeling his defiant persona begin to slip away. 

He started squirming and twisting, as if trying to escape - almost anticipating this, Ikari’s grip was like a bear trap, holding him in place. He was being forced to take his large cock, to be overstimulated by the man’s experience. 

“How does it feel losing your virginity to a dirty old man, Aki-chan?! You don’t seem to mind anymore! Such a sweet little bitch!” 

“Nhooo!! I don’t care anymoreeee!” Akira squealed, drool spilling from the sides of his mouth. “I love older men’s diiiick! You’re so huge, I love you! Harder, harder, you’re gonna kill meeee....!” 

Ikari grinned, clearly spurred on by his enthusiasm. His hips continued to piston his shaft into Akira’s willing ass, stealing the boy’s precious virginity. However, the young boy didn’t seem to mind - if anything, he was enjoying it. To think he’d fought off Ikari so valiantly at first... Oh, well. 

“Ikari-san, your cock is sho great... Please spill all your hot cum inside me, make me cum! I’m your slut, I belong to you, mark me..!” 

The old man grunted, clearly reaching his limit. “So good, Aki-chan! Take all of my hot seed, whore!” 

The sensation was so unusual, Akira almost blanked out. It felt amazing - he was being filled with Ikari’s semen, just as he had asked for. His insides were being permanently marked as belonging to another man, like a dog staking its claim, and he was loving it. As he came to his own release, the white liquid from his dick coated the inside of his Shujin uniform pants. 

Ikari relented, removing himself from Akira’s now-stretched hole. Cum spilled out of it like a small geyser, dripping into the boy’s plaid pants and down his milky white thighs. 

Akira remained limp and lifeless on the bed, not even moving. The only indication he was even alive came from his panting and quieting whimpering - Ikari must have pushed him past his limits. For a virgin, he took it quite well. 

Ikari chuckled. Akira had certainly enjoyed his first time. 

—————-

A week later 

—————-

“Wow, you actually got the money, Akira!” Makoto mused in shock, staring at the stack of yen before her. “I’m quite surprised... How did you turn up this much cash in such a short amount of time. 

“Hahaha, I just worked extra hard, that’s all,” he laughed, smiling pleasantly. 

Well, Ikari had sent him the money once he’d gone home. At the very least, their meeting hadn’t been fruitless. Although he could never tell the other Phantom Thieves what had conspired... 

“That aside, I have to thank you. I doubt we could’ve filled the hole in our funds without you,” Makoto continued, breathing a small sigh of relief. “Just don’t overwork yourself, alright? I’d hate to see you sick.” The others murmured in agreement, chatting casually amongst themselves. He smiled again and nodded. 

“Hey, now that we’ve got enough money, we should totally celebrate with something!” Ryuji interjected, his tone full of excitement. 

“You idiot, that’ll just make a new hole in our funds!” Ann retorted. 

The group began to break out in another playful argument. He couldn’t help but giggle, watching them. He’d done everything for his friends, and it was all worth it to watch them have fun with each other like this. He wouldn’t want them to worry about something like money... No, he had handled that quite well, and now the situation was over. 

A vibration in his pants pocket alerted him to a new message. 

Akira looked back up at his friends. Still occupied with each other. 

He slid his phone discreetly out of his pocket. Someone had sent him a new text. He stared at the screen blankly, scanning the message bubble. 

_ DI: Hi, Aki-chan. How do you feel about dinner tonight.  _

_ AK: Sure.  _


End file.
